National Ducktales Debate Center!
by Evil Yandere-chan
Summary: This is where we debate, vote, ship, etc. I do Reader Of The Day, Writer Of The Day. Sometimes one-shots, two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Why, Hello! This is the National Ducktales Debate Center! I also do shoutouts to the writers that are working very hard. Where we vote, debate, etc. One-shots two-shots, sometimes. And Reader of the Episode. Let us start.

...

I want to know your ships! Your opinions about it, and we will see who has the most votes. Dewey x Webby, Scrooge x Goldie, Louie x Webby, Scrooge x Magica De Spell, Launchpad x Donald, Huey x Webby, You don't have to do these, these are examples.

...

WRITER OF THE DAY! TheMysteriousDoraemonFan!

...

Good job, Writer Of The Day!

...

Well, see you next chapter! Where the voting results will be.


	2. Triplets!

**VOTING BOOTH STILL OPEN!**

...

...

...

This has been bothering me for a while but... In _The Last Crash Of The Sunchaser!_ 2017 Ducktales Reboot, a flashback near the end of the episodes you see Della and Donald fighting. You see near Donald a carriage that has the eggs in it, Aka, the 'danger trio.' Well, ducks lay more than one egg but doesn't mean they're triplets, they would be kin. It is possible for a duck to have triplets, but they would have to be in one egg. Unless they are more like humans than we thought, I guess, I mean they do EAT HAMBURGERS. Does this bug you? I want to know your opinion about this.

...

...

...

Alright, Reader Of The Day Time!

 **CartoonLover442!**

Congrats!

...

...

...

The Writer Of The Day is...

 **soulful-sin!**

I REALLY love those stories you make, so you deserve this!

...

...

...

 **Alright, thank you! Remember the voting booth for the best ships is still open. I'm going to post a one-shot next chapter! And this debate center is rated T, just to be safe in case you were wondering.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rose**


	3. SHIPPING RESULTS!

**I was going to do a one-shot next but it had to wait...**

 **SHIPPING RESULTS!**

...

...

...

...

Tied for 4th place.

Jose x Pachito x Donald, Dimeshipping, Gyro x Fenton. (1)

...

...

Tied for 3rd place.

Huey x Webby, Louie x Webby, Scrooge x Goldie, Lena x Webby. (2)

...

...

2nd place.

Louie x Lena (3)

...

...

And for 1st place...

...

...

...

DEWEY X WEBBY!

...

...

...

Writer Of The Day goes to...

SailorMoonatic28!

...

...

Reader Of The Day goes to...

Di!

 **Well if you are wondering where the last Dewey x Webby vote was, Ninjatana Warrior voted on my other story, look on my profile for it. Before you get mad at me or anything. ;/ See you next time.**

 **-Rose**


	4. One-shot!

**Sorry, I have been so busy lately, but I have a life too! This may be offensive to viewers! (Webby is 17 in this!) Here is a one-shot!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Webby breathed unsteadily, the stress and anger were finally getting to her. She had been depressed lately, not her usual self. Everybody had noticed this, tried to help, but utterly failed. "I have to do this." She wheezed. Walking down the stairs, almost tipping over. She waddled over to the garage, holding her hands close to her chest. She hopped onto her pink bike, kicking off to get a head start. Unaware of a presence, a figure watched her leave with curious eyes.

It was 6:00 p.m, the city was bustling. Her gaze lingered up a tall building as her bike closed into it. Turning into an alley, and almost leaping off of her bike. She gripped the cold metallic bars, her hand tingled.

She was nearly 30 stories high now."Don't look down." She kept reminding herself over and over again."5 more stories." She kept breathing in and out. Suddenly, a big gust of wind threw her off! She grabbed the bottom of the bar before she could go further down.

The strain on her arm, hurt like it was her arm was ripping off of her body. She let of groan and gasps of pain. She slowly got her grip back and continued to trudge on. She had finally got to the top of the building. She flopped onto the ground gasping. She got up, shaking from the pain. She clutched her arm as she went up to the edge. She gazed down the building.

"I-I have too." She muttered. She climbed up the edge of the building."Lena is gone!" She had almost screamed, as she broke into a sobbing fit."Webby!" She heard a voice shout behind her. This voice was all too familiar.

"Dewey, go away." She turned carefully around, trying to ensure that she didn't accidentally fall.

"Please don't!" He rasped, slowly stepping forward. Webby noticed his movement. "Stay still." He heard Webby mumble, and with that Dewey stopped.

Webby turned around looking down, the city lights were shining, the noises were ringing in her ear.

"Webby," Dewey breathed stepping forward. "I-I never got a chance to tell you this, but..." He trailed off. His eyes were tearing up. If he was to lose her because he couldn't stop her from doing this, he would be heartbroken.

"I love you!" Dewey wailed. Webby turned around her eyes were teared up."Will you come down there now? I can't lose you." Webby nodded "Dewey, I-" She was stopped in mid-sentence.

He suddenly moved forward, giving Webby a fright. And with that, she tumbled backward.

She had slipped.

She was falling.

Was this the end?

She saw Dewey lunging forward. But, she knew she was going to die. It is a funny feeling when you know you are going to die. You feel tingly, and start to regret not doing things, in this case, she thought about not being able to save Lena. Her best friend, why couldn't I save you? Were the thoughts that rushed through her head.

She put on a weak smile, as she saw Dewey's face above hers. Then everything is blurry, she could only hear muffled screaming from the terrified citizens of Duckburg below.

"Goodbye."

...

...

...

Writer Of The Day goes to...

missrecluse!

...

...

Reader Of The Day goes to...

Coffee1!

...

...

...

 **This is a REALLY bad one-shot. And English isn't my native language but, hopefully, this was good enough for you. I know, I rushed it, I felt stressed because I haven't posted in a while. Don't drown me in grammar corrections! I know a lot of people do that! See you next time. (;**

 **\- Rose.**


	5. Dewey And Webby? Maybe

**Oof, well here you go.**

...

...

...

...

...

OK, so, Day Of The Only Child Ep: 16. When Dewey was telling Webby about the day he had made up, he picked Webby up and twirled her, they were interlocking hands. How did this make you feel non-Debbigail shippers? And Debbigail shippers, how did this make you feel?

...

...

...

...

...

Writer Of The Day Award goes to...

 **Twisted Lady!**

...

...

...

...

...

Reader Of The Day Award goes to...

 **HermioneandWebby!**

...

...

...

...

...

 **Though I am a Debbigail shipper, I still care about your ships and your opinions too.**

 **-Rose.**


	6. Challenges!

**Hi, again! It has been a while since I updated, but here I am again! Time to add something new! Warning: Some bad stuff in here kiddos shouldn't be reading! (If you know what I mean.) YOOUUU HAVEEE BEEEN WARRRNNED! (:**

...

...

...

...

...

...

I am adding a little something to challenge writers! They will be called challenges, remember to put it in your description. This is a competition where you write something I challenge you to do. There will be a deadline though, till Thursday, November 9th. It will be judged by me, so good luck!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Today's challenge will be... I haven't seen these a lot... A LEMON!

These are hard to do with ducks, so good luck. You don't have to accept the challenge. (:

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Writer Of The Day goes to...**

 **ComputerCandy!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Reader Of The Day goes to...**

 **Rachelle!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Thank you for reading! Woo-oo!**


End file.
